


Ma Belle Evangeline

by snarkwhal



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't take this away from me, F/F, Fluff, I NEED MORE FLUFFY FANFIC FOR THESE TWO, I might ship them more than MareCal, Songfic, They better be okay by the end of War Storm, inspired by disny, princess and the frog (2009) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwhal/pseuds/snarkwhal
Summary: Elane is in the middle of a Disney marathon when Evangeline comes over to vent about her parents. Elane decides to cheer her up with a song.





	Ma Belle Evangeline

“They’re suffocating me! Ptolemus is trying to help me, but they won’t even listen to him and… And I just-ugh!”

Elane sat quietly as her girlfriend angrily paced around the room. She had been in the middle of a _Disney_ marathon, when Evangeline popped in to rant and let loose all her frustration. The rant had nearly been an hour at this point, and Elane knew she should’ve been doing more than nodding, but she also knew Evangeline just wanted someone to listen to her. So she continued munching on her popcorn and watching _Princess and the Frog_ as she tried thinking of a way to help her girlfriend relax.

Said frustrated person collapsed on the bed and screamed into a pillow, “I don’t know what to do anymore!”

Elane looked at her sadly, not knowing what to do or say. She knew Evangeline’s parents had extremely high expectations for their daughter, and it reached a point where they would stop at nothing to make sure she was the best. They could accept nothing less than perfect, and though Elane would argue that Evangeline had already achieved that, they still saw her as far from it. They had a hand in every tiny detail of their daughter’s life, always making sure things fit them and their agenda. In fact, with how controlling they were, she was surprised that Mr. and Mrs. Samos had even let the two date to begin with.

As Elane put down her bowl to try and shift Evangeline into her lap, she heard the beginning of a familiar tune and decided otherwise. Listening to Ray talk about his own love, she came up with a little something to comfort her’s.

“Look how she lights up the sky. Ma belle Evangeline,” she sang, “So far above me, yet I know her heart belongs to only me.”  
She forced her girlfriend to drop the pillow and stand up as she continued to sing, “Je t’adore. Je t’aime, Evangeline. You’re my queen of the night. So still, so bright.

“Elane?”

The red head just gave her a smile as if to say, “Stop worrying and just trust me, alright?”

Taking her hand and pulling her to the centre of the room, Elane started moving Evangeline in a little waltz as the movie played. The latter was confused at first, but then quickly tried to take over and lead the dance. The former simply laughed and gave her another look, continuing to lead instead.

“Someone as beautiful as she who’d love someone like me. Love always finds a way, it’s tru, and I love you, Evangeline.”

The two swayed around the room to the soft sounds of trumpets and Elane saw Evangeline’s features relax into a rare smile. She noted, that majority of the time, those smiles were reserved for her and she drank in the sight. She admired the silvery-white colour of her girlfriend’s hair, how it reminded her of the moon and stars. She took in her storm grey eyes and how, despite their dark shade, they shone like constellations. Every little thing drew Elane to Evangeline, like she was a firefly drawn to starlight.

“Love is beautiful. Love is wonderful.”

Luckily, the both of them were barefoot, so Evangeline wasn’t in her usual sky high stilletos and Elane was able to easily spin her around.

“Love is everything. Do you agree?”

Evangeline spun Elane this time and added, “Mais oui.”

They waltzed around a little longer before slowing down and coming to a complete stop, the red head giving the girl in front of her a small kiss as the song ended.

“Look how she lights up the sky. I love you, Evangeline.”

Evangeline put her forehead to her girlfriend’s, “I love you, too, Elane”

**Author's Note:**

> JFC I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this and comment if you're obsessed with this ship like me.


End file.
